The objective of this study is to assess the feasibility of utilizing anti-CD3 stimulated lymphocytes in adoptive transfer therapy and to determine whether proliferation of anti-CD3 stimulated lymphocytes will occur in vivo with system-ic IL-2 therapy. Also to correlate any change in phenotype/cytotoxicity of peripheral blood lymphocytes post-therapy when compared to anti-CD3 stimulated lymphocytes cultured in vitro simultaneously. It will also determine whether anti-CD3 stimulated vaccine-draining lymph node lymphoctyes circulate.